Creative Wonders
Creative Wonders was an educational software corporation from 1994 to 2000. It created computer games based on children's characters like Sesame Street, Madeline, Schoolhouse Rock!, Arthur, Little Bear, Dr. Seuss, Elliot Moose, 64 Zoo Lane and ABC World Reference. History Creative Wonders started out in 1994 as a division of Electronic Arts. Creative Wonders was responsible for creating popular games like the Sesame Street and Madeline series. In 1995, Creative Wonders teamed with American Broadcasting Company(ABC) to create the ABC World Reference Series, a series of encyclopedias and atlases on CD-ROM. In 1998, Creative Wonders was purchased by The Learning Company and Knowledge Adventure. Products *Sesame Street (1994-1999) *Madeline (1995-1999) *Slam Dunk Typing (1997) *Arthur (1999) *Little Bear (1999) *Dr. Seuss (1999) *Elliot Moose (2000-2002) *64 Zoo Lane (2003-2005) Software Sesame Street *Sesame Street: Numbers (1994) *Sesame Street: Letters (1994) *Sesame Street: Let's Make a Word! (1995) *Sesame Street: Elmo's Art Workshop (1995) *Sesame Street: Get Set to Learn! (1996) *Sesame Street: Elmo's Preschool (1996) *Sesame Street: Search and Learn Adventures (1997) *Sesame Street: Toodlers deluxe (1997) *Sesame Street: Elmo's Preschool Deluxe (1997) *Sesame Street: Get Set for Kindergarten deluxe (1997) *Sesame Street: Grover's Travels (1998) *Sesame Street: The Three Grouchketeers (1998) *Sesame Street: Elmo's Reading Basics (1998) *Sesame Street: Elmo Through the Looking-Glass (1998) *Sesame Street: Reading Is Fun! Toddler (1998) *Sesame Street: Elmo's Reading: Preschool and Kindergarten (1998) *Sesame Street: Baby and Me (1999) Madeline *Madeline and the Magnificent Puppet Show: A Learning Journey (1995) *Madeline European Adventures (1996) *Madeline Thinking Games (1996) *Madeline Classroom Companion: Preschool and Kindergarten (1997) *Madeline Classroom Companion: Preschool and Kindergarten (1997) *Madeline's Rainy Day Activities (1998) *Madeline Classroom Companion: 1st and 2nd Grade Reading (1999) *Madeline Classroom Companion: 1st and 2nd Grade Math (1999) ''I Dream of Jeannie'' * I Dream of Jeannie: Jeannie's Magical-Game's (1996) * I Dream of Jeannie: Jeannie's Math Adventure (1997) * I Dream of Jeannie: Jeannie's Reading Adventure (1997) * I Dream of Jeannie: Jeannie's Magical-Typing (1998) * I Dream of Jeannie: Jeannie's American Adventure (1999)﻿ Arthur *Arthur's Kindergarten (1999) *Arthur's 1st Grade (1999) *Arthur's 2nd Grade (1999) *Arthur's Reading Games (1999) *Arthur's Math Games (1999) *Arthur's Thinking Games (1999) Little Bear *Little Bear: Toddler Discovery Adventures (1999) *Little Bear: Preschool Thinking Adventures (1999) *Little Bear: Kindergarten Thinking Adventures (1999) *Little Bear: Rainy Day Activities (1999) Dr. Seuss *Dr. Seuss Toddler (1999) *Dr. Seuss Preschool (1999) *Dr. Seuss Kindergarten (1999) *Dr. Seuss Reading Games (1999) Elliot Moose *Elliot Moose's Preschool (2000) *Elliot Moose's Kindergarten (2000) *Elliot Moose's Math Activity (2001) *Elliot Moose's Reading Activity (2001) *Elliot Moose's 1st Grade (2002) *Elliot Moose's 2nd Grade (2002) *Elliot Moose's Rainy Day Activities (2003) 64 Zoo Lane *64 Zoo Lane Toddler (2003) *64 Zoo Lane Preschool (2003) *64 Zoo Lane Kindergarten (2004) *64 Zoo Lane Math Activity (2004) *64 Zoo Lane Reading Activity (2005) *64 Zoo Lane Thinking Games (2005) Other Titles *Family Album Creator (1996) *Slam Dunk Typing (1997) *Type Like A Pro (1998) See also *Electronic Arts *ABC *The Learning Company *Knowledge Adventure Category:Sesame Street Category:Elliot Moose Category:64 Zoo Lane Category:Madeline Category:Arthur Category:Companies Category:Video game companies Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Little Bear